


Raindrops (An Angel Cried)

by saturnes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnes/pseuds/saturnes
Summary: Taeyong fell in love with Ten and Johnny like the Moon falls for the Sun, always chasing after something he will never reach.





	Raindrops (An Angel Cried)

**Author's Note:**

> um. yeah i thought of this about a month ago and i’ve been writing the first part ever since. i’m actually pretty proud of how this first part turned out omg but please don’t feel afraid to read this bc it’s unfinished + angsty ! i’ll be posting the second [final] part within the month! please enjoy!

Ten had always known he liked following other people’s commands, listening like the good boy he was and proving to everyone that he loved to please. His first boyfriend, Jisoo, had figured that out quickly. Jisoo had tried to appease Ten, but he was too vanilla for what Ten wanted and the eventually broke up when Ten was nineteen. Ten had dated around and slept around trying to find someone he felt a romantic connection with and could also guide him in their relationship, but none of his conquests did so.

Ten met Taeyong at a bar near his university when he was in his third year of college.

“Look, dude, I don’t know how else to say it. Leave me the fuck alone, I don’t want to talk to you,” Ten said with a roll of his eyes, turning back to the bar. The taller man had been bothering Ten since he entered the bar and Ten had a shitty day so he wasn’t having this. The taller man put his hand on Ten’s shoulder and roughly pulled him back, nearly making Ten drop his bottle. He whipped his head back and glared up at the man, pushing his hand off of his shoulder. Ten opened his mouth to yell profanities at the taller man, but someone else voiced themselves to the other man.

“I’m pretty sure he said fuck off, so why don’t you fuck off.” Ten turned to the new voice and laid eyes on another boy who looked around his age. The other boy looked a little taller than Ten, his hair was jet black and he had a glare on his face directed towards the man putting his hands on Ten. Ten didn’t want to sound like a whore, but the other boy defending him looked hot. Ten’s mouth dried and watered at the same time at the sight of him; he was wearing skin-tight, black skinny jeans and an oversized black t-shirt with something in Japanese written on it. He had a black choker around his neck and black combat boots on his feet—the entire look made him seem dark, mysterious and scary and fuck if Ten wasn’t attracted to him.

“What the fuck does this have to do with you?” the man who was taller than them both asked, facing the other boy. Ten came back to his senses and shoved the tall man, glaring daggers up at him.

“Two people have told you fuck off and you’re still standing here? Are you really that desperate?” Ten asked, leaning back against the bar to seem relaxed even though his heart was beating out of his chest. The attractive boy smirked at Ten’s response and stepped closer, taking his turn in shoving the taller man.

“Leave. Before I make you, asshole,” he threatened, standing by Ten’s side and leaning against the bar just as Ten was. The man shook his head in disbelief and laughed.

“Fine. I don’t want to fuck stuck up prudes anyways,” he sniffed, delving back into the crowd with one last look at the two boys. Ten laughed once he was gone and the attractive boy followed in suit, letting out a small chuckle as opposed to Ten’s cackle. Ten covered his mouth and blushed, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry that laugh was so ugly.” He peeked up at the mysterious boy, who was simply smiling endearingly at him.

“I think it was cute,” he commented, signaling the bartender over. He ordered a glass of whiskey and turned back to Ten with the same endearing smile on his face. Ten stared at him for a moment longer, taking in the beautiful sight of his dark eyes that were almost hidden behind his hair, his think lips curled into a smile, before reaching his hand out.

“I’m Ten, it’s nice to meet you. And thanks for helping me back there,” he chuckled with a shy smile. The other boy shook his hand and smiled wider.

“I’m Taeyong and it was no problem. He was an asshole and you’re cute.” Ten almost choked on his breath at Taeyong’s words. His eyes widened and he blushed, shaking his head as he pulled his hand away from him. He ignored how warm his hand felt covered by Taeyong’s and how the contact shot electricity up his arm.

“I-I’m not cute,” he laughed off. Taeyong’s drink arrived and he grabbed it, not taking his dark eyes off of Ten.

“You’re cute,” he said with a nod, taking a sip of his drink, still not taking his eyes off of Ten. Ten blushed and smiled shyly.

“Thank you,” he muttered loud enough for Taeyong to hear. Taeyong smiled and moved himself closer to Ten. He stopped when he was in front of Ten; the proximity was making Ten’s breath labored. Ten was right, Taeyong was a little taller and he had to look down into Ten’s eyes. Ten swallowed and held Taeyong’s eye contact even though he wanted to scream and run away. Taeyong smirked and leaned down, letting his lips brush against Ten’s cheek and then his ear, making the breath rush out of Ten’s lungs.

“Why don’t I take you home?” Ten’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Taeyong, nodding mindlessly in agreement. Taeyong pulled back with a smile and grabbed Ten’s hand, tugging him towards the doorway.

Taeyong hailed down a cab and pulled Ten inside of it. Ten giggled and followed him, landing on Taeyong’s lap breathlessly. Taeyong gave his address to the driver while kissing Ten’s neck. Taeyong pulled back and smiled at Ten and brushed his lips against Ten’s. Ten whined and slotted their lips together, already incredibly impatient. Taeyong moaned and pressed his lips harder against Ten’s, desperate for the shorter boy. They made out sloppily in the back of the cab, Ten’s hands buried inside of Taeyong’s dark hair while his tongue explored Taeyong’s mouth.

Their cab driver cleared his throat loudly when they stopped, obviously wanting them to get out. Ten giggled again and pulled Taeyong out of the cab. Once outside, he wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck and kissed him once again, Taeyong held Ten’s waist as he broke the kiss and let his lips trail down the other boy’s neck, guiding them backwards towards his apartment. Ten continued to let Taeyong ravage his neck while he whined and pressed his lips against Taeyong’s neck. Ten laughed loudly along with Taeyong as they tripped into the elevator. Taeyong pressed the number for his floor and Ten took the chance to press him against the wall of the elevator. Taeyong whined and rutted his hips against Ten’s. Ten moaned and licked at his neck, nipping the skin lightly and playfully as Taeyong squirmed. When the elevator dinged, Ten muttered against Taeyong’s neck, telling him to hurry up because he wanted him. Taeyong moaned breathlessly and pushed him into the hallway and up against a door.

“This is probably a bad time to mention this,” Taeyong stated, panting as he looked down at Ten, “but I’m a bottom.” Ten froze and looked at him with wide eyes.

“A-Are you serious?” he asked incredulously. Now that Ten thought back, the way Taeyong had whimpered and whined into their kisses the same as Ten had, he realized it was probably obvious that they were both bottoms.

Ten was shaken out of his thoughts when Taeyong laughed. Ten whined and his his shoulder, pouting while trying to catch his breath.

“Don’t laugh, I thought I was getting fucked tonight,” he whined, dropping his head against the door. Taeyong smiled and leaned down again, biting and licking at Ten’s neck.

“I didn’t say you weren’t. I could tell you were a bottom, or at least I thought you were, and I had an idea which involves you getting fucked, so don’t worry.” Ten perked up at the thought of Taeyong fucking him and smiled.

“What did you have in mind?” Taeyong just kissed him with a smile and unlocked his door, pushing Ten inside.

What Taeyong had in mind, apparently, was better than Ten could’ve imagined. Taeyong’s fingers felt fucking amazing in him—long and slim, rubbing against every good part of him, making him breathless. In return, Ten’s shaky fingers spread Taeyong open, pushing into him and making Taeyong squirm. Taeyong cried out when Ten’s fingers pushed against his prostate, his back arching in pleasure as his mouth dropped open.

“F-Fuck, Ten, I’m ready. Just—f-fuck!—put it in me already,” Taeyong whined. Ten nodded, grabbing the vibrator beside them and lubing it up. Ten positioned it at Taeyong’s entrance and slowly pushed it inside of him. Taeyong arched with a moan, pushing back against the toy to get it further inside of him. Ten licked his lips at the sight of Taeyong beneath him and reached down to stroke Taeyong’s cock as he pushed the vibrator as deep as he could.

“T-Ten—Tennie, turn it on.” Ten nodded and grabbed the remote, turning the vibrator on a medium setting. Taeyong gasped and thrust his hips up into Ten’s hand. Taeyong moaned wantonly, pushing his hips back against the toy inside of him. He peeled his eyes open and licked his lips, eyeing Ten up and down. “Go a-ahead, Tennie,” he told the shorter boy. Ten nodded and scrambled on top of Taeyong’s lap, rubbing his ass over Taeyong’s hard length. Both boys whimpered and rutted against the other. Ten, not being able to wait anymore, grasped Taeyong’s cock and pressed it against his hole. Ten moaned as he slid onto Taeyong’s cock, placing his hands on the other boy’s chest to steady himself as he lowered himself on Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong moaned breathlessly, eyes sliding shut in ecstasy as the vibrator buzzed inside of him and Ten surrounded his cock, hot and silky and so fucking good.

“You feel so good,” Ten slurred, beginning to move his hips up and down on Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong nodded feverishly, thrusting his hips up into Ten. Ten gasped and threw his head back, moaning loudly as Taeyong hit his prostate.

“Taeyongie!” he called, moving his hips faster. Ten moaned and leaned down to place his head on Taeyong’s shoulder, shuddering every time Taeyong suddenly thrust up into him. Ten rode Taeyong steadily—moaning each time Taeyong’s cock pushed against his prostate. Taeyong was a mess beneath him; his eyes were watering and he was whimpering, whining and moaning each time Ten sank down on his cock. Taeyong wasn’t partial to bottoming, but he couldn’t deny he loved the feeling of Ten’s warm hole sucking him in and surrounding his entire length.

“Tennie! Ten—“ He was cut off by his own choked moan. He opened his eyes as Ten lifted himself from his chest, looking almost as wrecked as him as he moved up and down on his cock. Taeyong gripped Ten’s shoulders and looked into his eyes, his own eyes spilling tears at the stimulation he was feeling. “Tennie, I’m g-gonna cum,” he whined. Ten whimpered and nodded, a trembling hand reaching for the remote again and turning it up a notch. Taeyong choked on a loud moan and arched his back, pushing his cock deeper into Ten. Ten whined and clenched down as Taeyong nailed his prostate.

“Taeyongie—f-fuck, Taeyong!” Taeyong called out Ten’s name as he came inside of the other boy. Ten moaned at the feeling of being filled up and moved his hips down once more, clenching tight as he came onto Taeyong’s chest. Ten’s body locked up as he threw his head back, his mouth wide open in a silent moan. Ten slumped down against Taeyong, who was still shaking and twitching.

“T-Tennie—please! Take i-it out!” Taeyong sobbed and only then did Ten realize the vibrator was still going strong inside of Taeyong. He quickly sat up, reaching behind him to pull the buzzing thing out of Taeyong. Taeyong twitched and squirmed at the loss as Ten turned the toy off. He reclaimed his comfortable position on Taeyong’s chest as they both caught their breath.

After both boys had come down from their highs, they sat in each other’s arms silently until Taeyong spoke up.

“Are you too tired to take a shower with me?” he question, to which Ten shook his head with a giggle. Ten sat back up with a lazy smile and lifted himself off of Taeyong’s cock, whining at the feeling of the other boy’s cum sliding out of him.

“Come on, I want that shower,” Ten whined, standing off to the side of the bed on shaky legs. Taeyong huffed out a chuckle and did the same, reaching out for Ten when his legs shook. Ten smiled and kissed his cheek, waiting for Taeyong to lead them to the bathroom.

Taeyong was gentle as he washed Ten’s body, eventually massaging shampoo into Ten’s scalp, smiling as the shorter boy moaned happily. Ten returned the favor, covering Taeyong’s head in soapy bubbles and rinsing it out gently.

Taeyong and Ten dried off and retired to the bed, which Taeyong had offered Ten for the night. Ten and Taeyong cuddled up together and Ten thought that for such a cold exterior, Taeyong was quite warm.

 

Taeyong was an amazing friend and an even more amazing boyfriend, Ten came to learn. They started going on dates after their first encounter, deciding to take their romantic relationship slow to see where it led, and Ten was so glad they had. Ten came to learn Taeyong’s endearing personality traits—like the fact that he played music while he cooked or cleaned and danced to it, like how Taeyong always brought him tulips, Ten’s favorite flower, after he found out it was his favorite, like how Taeyong gave up some of his side of the blanket because Ten liked to be really warm. The way Taeyong snorted when he laughed too hard, how he liked to run his hand over Ten’s neck when he was bored, how he tells Ten embarrassing stories from his childhood when Ten isn’t feeling great. Over the course of a month, these little things had Ten falling deep in love. He could safely say he’d never been this in love and he just hoped Taeyong felt the same. He got his answer one day in August.

“I think I want a turkey sandwich... but if they put avocado on it I’ll riot,” Ten joked beside Taeyong. Taeyong just giggled and hugged Ten’s side harder. Taeyong had his arms wrapped around Ten’s waist and his head resting on Ten’s shoulder. They had been officially boyfriends for two weeks and were celebrating with an outing to a local cafe. Ten was still deciding what he wanted but Taeyong had made it clear that all he wanted was Ten. He had been hanging off of the other boy ever since the met up and he hadn’t let go.

“Yongyongie, you need to pick something,” Ten giggled as Taeyong nuzzled his neck. Taeyong huffed and tilted his head towards the menu, reading over the listed items.

“I’ll get the same as you, make sure they put tomatoes on it.” Ten nods and steps up to the counter, Taeyong on his hip.

“Hi,” Ten starts with a smile. “Can I have two turkey sandwiches? One with extra tomatoes and one with no avocado, please.” The girl at the register seems a little off put by the way Taeyong is hanging onto Ten, but Ten pays her no mind as he pays for their order. When they sit down, Taeyong finally separates himself from Ten’s side and sits in the opposite seat across from Ten, though he interlocks his fingers with Ten’s to keep some contact between them. Ten and Taeyong converse together as they wait for their food, talking about each other’s days at uni and how annoying Taeyong’s little brother, Mark, was being at the moment.

“Wait—so you’re telling me he’s like in love with this guy, but he won’t do anything about it?” Ten laughed. “You’re the most confident gay! How did he not take after you?” Taeyong giggled and covered his mouth with his free hand.

“I’m not that confident! But he’s literally had a crush on this guy since high school and now they’re in the same uni together and he still hasn’t made a move! It’s infuriating to listen to him talk about it!” Ten and Taeyong giggled together, their hands clutched together on top of the table.

A waitress came by and dropped their food off with water and a smile before leaving. Ten and Taeyong used their free hands to eat their sandwiches.

Halfway through their meal, a older man sitting behind them got up from his table and walked over to theirs.

“Are you two young men a couple?” he asked in a gravelly voice, smiling ever so slightly. Ten and Taeyong looked up with smiles and both nodded.

“Yes, we are! Only for two weeks, though,” Ten laughed. The old man laugh with him and nodded his head.

“Well, I hope you’re happy together! My sister and her partner have been dating for a little over twelve years and you two...” He smiles widely and point at the two of them. “You two will last for a long time.” Ten giggles along with Taeyong and they share a warm smile with each other.

“I hope so, sir. I love him a lot,” Taeyong says and Ten nods along until he realizes what Taeyong said. Ten whips his head towards Taeyong with wide eyes and Taeyong simply blushes while the old man walks away.

“Y-You... You love me?” Ten asks incredulously. Taeyong blushes harder and clears his throat, and plays with Ten’s fingers.

“U-Um... Yeah. I’ve known for a little while now but... Yeah, I love you,” Taeyong finishes, looking at Ten’s fingers as opposed to his face while Ten was busy gaping at Taeyong. Taeyong looked up nervously and let go of Ten’s hand. “If you don’t, you know, feel the same way, it’s okay. I just wanted you to know and I don’t want—“

“Taeyong...”

“—You to feel like you have to say it back or anything because—“

“Taeyong.”

“—You really don’t have to! I just said it and maybe I shouldn’t have but—“

“Taeyong!” Taeyong jumps and looks at Ten through his bangs with wide eyes. Ten huffs and reaches across the table again, grabbing Taeyong’s hand securely with his. “You’re so fucking stubborn sometimes,” Ten whispers angrily. “You don’t let me help with anything unless I make you and you always argue with me about who has to pay the bill and that’s stupid—we should just take turns like normal people!” Taeyong stared at him with wide eyes while Ten rants. “I put up with all that stuff because I find it really endearing and because I love you and because I’d deal with the stupidest shit for you! Don’t you get that? I love you! I can’t even believe you’d think I don’t.” Ten huffed and glared up at Taeyong who was still gaping at him. “I love you, too. Idiot.” Ten leaned over the table and puckered his lips, waiting for a kiss from his boyfriend. Taeyong slowly leaned in and pecked Ten’s lips, backing away quickly. Ten opened his eyes and frowned at his boyfriend, standing up out of his seat and tugging Taeyong’s arm to pull him towards the exit.

“Come on, Taeyongie,” Ten called, pulling Taeyong behind him.

“Where are we going?” Taeyong asked, stumbling behind Ten. Ten simply laughed and came to a stop when they were outside of the cafe.

“I want to show you how much I love you,” Ten told him, making Taeyong blush. Ten pressed another kiss to Taeyong’s lips and pulled him towards his apartment.

Taeyong didn’t know what he expected when Ten said he wanted to show him how much he loved him, but this certainly wasn’t it. Ten’s fingers were long and slim and they felt amazingly good inside of him, stretching him and feeling at his walls. Ten’s tongue felt warm and wet on his cock, making him bite his hand and use the other to grasp Ten’s hair. Taeyong whined and squirmed when Ten slipped a third finger inside of him, pushing the trio deep and curling them against his prostate. Taeyong whined and undulated his hips against Ten’s fingers. Ten took the opportunity to take Taeyong’s length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and letting his cock slide into his mouth. Taeyong shouted out a wail, teeth releasing his hand in favor of burying his fingers into Ten’s hair and pushing him down on his cock. Ten happily sucked Taeyong’s cock, bobbing his head up and down as his fingers dove into Taeyong’s tight heat. Taeyong squirmed under Ten’s touch—panting, writhing, whining.

“T-Tennie... That f-feels good!” Taeyong gasped as Ten massaged his prostate and gave a particularly hard suck. Taeyong had tears in his eyes, which were squeezed shut because if they were open they’d be rolled back into the back of his head anyways. Taeyong gasped as Ten deep throated him, swallowing around his pulsating cock and pushing his fingers deep, the act completely undoing Taeyong. Taeyong’s back arched and he thrust his hips up into Ten’s mouth, hands squeezing tight around the strands of hair he had previously been gripping.

“Ten!” Taeyong called out as he came, thick ropes of white splattering into Ten’s throat. Ten hummed and continued sucking on Taeyong’s cock to milk him dry. Taeyong twitched and whined, completely spent, and fell back onto the bed sheets. Ten slipped his fingers out of his boyfriend and pulled off of his wet cock. He rubbed Taeyong’s inner thigh and kissed his hipbones softly.

“Are you okay, Yongie?” he asked, crawling up on top of Taeyong. Taeyong gathered up the strength to push Ten onto his back and straddle his hips. Ten only had on a pair of boxer briefs and Taeyong made quick work of getting those off of him.

“You always make me feel so good, Tennie,” Taeyong purred, wrapping his hand around Ten’s already throbbing cock and latching his lips onto Ten’s jaw. Ten closed his eyes and whined, thrusting up into Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong dragged his hand up and down Ten’s cock easily until Ten cried out underneath him, clutching at Taeyong’s back as he came. Taeyong flopped down next to Ten, his head resting on Ten’s shoulder. Ten giggled and kissed Taeyong’s temple, stretching and sliding off of the bed, standing on weak legs.

“How about we take a shower together?” Taeyong sat up and nodded, reaching out for Ten to help him up due to his weak state.

“I love you, Tennie,” Taeyong sighed as Ten walked arm in arm with him to the bathroom. Ten smiled happily, eyes warm and soft.

“I love you too, Yongie.”

 

Taeyong met Johnny in his senior year of college. They shared a music appreciation class (one that Taeyong was forced to take alongside his dancing major). The two were paired up for a project where they had to voice their appreciation of a 19th century artist. Taeyong was dreading the project and working with someone he didn’t know (he wished Ten was in this class). But, Johnny was surprisingly funny. Johnny was quite odd in ways that Taeyong began comparing to his two-year boyfriend. They were similar in a lot of ways, Taeyong noticed. For one, Johnny sang to himself when he was listening to music that he liked. When Taeyong first noticed this about Ten, it was quiet singing, simple humming even, but as time went on it turned into Ten belting out whatever song he was currently listening to or was stuck in his head. Johnny had a quiet demeanor, he didn’t talk much in class and when he started talking to Taeyong he didn’t speak much either, but their project took nearly three weeks to finish and Taeyong got to know him quiet well in that time. Another thing was Johnny seemed quite affectionate towards Taeyong, like Ten, but more subtle. Ten would hug Taeyong whenever he saw him, laying kissing across his skin and holding his hand within his own. Johnny showed his affection by his smiles, by buying more food than he could eat so Taeyong could eat some too.

Maybe that was Taeyong’s first mistake, letting Johnny show affection towards him without stopping it. Maybe Taeyong should’ve seen that this could’ve never ended well. But he didn’t. He let this happen.

 

Taeyong started hanging out with Johnny more and more after their project, which Ten wasn’t really surprised by. Ten knew Taeyong enjoyed the other’s company, but it was getting slightly out of hand. Ten understands that Taeyong likes the other boy and that he wants to maintain a friendship with him, but Ten would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit neglected.

Taeyong knew that Ten had a big test today—one of his most important finals, actually, and he had been hoping to come home to Taeyong’s open arms and warm body, but he was met with silence when he stepped into their shared apartment. Now, Ten was lounging on the couch with a bowl of chips and three blankets even though it was May and he was sweating. They made him feel safe.

Ten perked up when he heard the door open and placed his bowl down, shedding his blankets.

“Ten?” Taeyong called out into the apartment, greeted with his small boyfriend in shorts and one of his favorite t-shirts. Taeyong smiled warmly at the sight and wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist. Ten fell into Taeyong’s side, his head resting on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Hi,” Ten greeted quietly, so unlike him. Taeyong hugged Ten closely, not knowing exactly why his boyfriend wasn’t being as noisy as he usually was. Ten, on the other hand, was pondering why Taeyong hadn’t said anything about his final yet. He knew he’d told the older boy, but he didn’t want to seem like he only cared about himself, so he asked his boyfriend about his night out with Johnny.

“It was... eventful,” Taeyong laughed, the sound making Ten smile slightly. “I met his best friend’s Mark and Jaehyun and they’re... a pair. They’re all really something else when they’re together. But who cares about me, how was your day? Anything interesting happen?” Ten knew the Taeyong he knew three months ago would’ve said, “How did you big test go? I already know you aced it, but tell me how it was,” with a warm smile, but Taeyong hadn’t mentioned it all. It hit Ten that Taeyong didn’t remember. Should he tell Taeyong? No, no, he couldn’t tell Taeyong, he’d feel bad for forgetting something so important to Ten.

Ten buried his head in Taeyong’s shoulder and shook his head no.

“No. Nothing eventful.” Ten blinked back tears, he didn’t know why he felt so sad, but he did. It felt like Taeyong was changing into a person who no longer loved him right in front of him, but Ten knew he was wrong. Taeyong loved him, and if he didn’t he would tell Ten. He couldn’t be selfish and assume, he had to keep his trust in Taeyong.

“Can we go to bed, Yongie? I’m tired.” Taeyong nodded and the two walked into their bedroom, the sound of the door shutting resounding louder in Ten’s head than it actually was.

 

Taeyong realized he had feelings for Johnny the same way he realized he had feelings for Ten—music. The moment Taeyong knew he felt something significant for Ten, it was a day they’d spent together. Ten had enlisted Taeyong in helping him clean for his cousin’s arrival next week. Ten had played music for them and at some point, Taeyong had to leave the room to get more supplies. When he came back, Ten was singing into the handle of the mop and dancing around the room. Being so surprised and endeared by the action, Taeyong burst out laughing. Ten jumped and glared at Taeyong, whining profusely as Taeyong fell onto the floor from laughing so hard.

Taeyong had been spending almost every other day with Johnny recently and Johnny’s been showing more and more of his personality to Taeyong—he has been over the five months they’ve known each other. Today, though, Taeyong was taking care of a drunk Johnny. Johnny had drunk texted Taeyong and Taeyong had reluctantly left Ten’s arms to come care for Johnny in his drunken state.

Johnny, currently, was refusing to drink the water Taeyong had retrieved for him in one of the funniest ways Taeyong had ever witnessed.

“Taeyongie~!” Johnny sang, doing a twirl in the middle of his living room. Taeyong kept a straight face and tried to offer him the water again.

“Johnny, you need to drink th—“ Johnny cut off Taeyong by placing his finger over Taeyong’s lips and giving him a loud shush. Taeyong cracked a slight smile despite his efforts to remain mad.

“Johnny, please, drink this.” Johnny put his finger on his chin and scrunched up his face, faking thoughtfulness. Finally, he smiled and ran into his room. Taeyong yelled at him and followed him into his bedroom, finding Johnny on his bed with his guitar. Johnny looked up with a smile and motioned him over. Taeyong looked wary, but eventually gave in. He sat next to Johnny on his bed and crossed his legs, looking at Johnny expectantly. Johnny smiled and giggled, completely drunk, as he fiddled with his guitar.

“I like to call this one...” he trailed off, looking at Taeyong while wiggling his eyebrows. “Replay.” Taeyong snorted because he thought the name would be much more aesthetically pleasing, but what else should he expect from Johnny?

Johnny’s fingers began strumming on the chords and Taeyong thought he sounded pretty good for someone who was drunk. Taeyong smiled warmly as the sight before him, but his heart stopped when Johnny opened his mouth.

I can’t take off, I’m still here

Into a melody like the afterimage of you

Had always been running through my head

At the end of the scene of any longing, I felt it was a familiar sound

It wasn’t a dream, no

Your melody scattered among the people passing by

Like this time, you and me facing each other

Cause I just want to be, I just want to be loved

I just want to be loved

Taeyong had tears in his eyes, the look of pure adoration in Johnny’s eyes as he watched Taeyong had him wanting to run all the way to his childhood home and into the arms of his mother. His heart broke in his chest.

Cause I just want to be, I just want to be loved

Johnny stopped playing a little after the last line and Taeyong sniffed, the two boys watching each other intently for a few minutes.

Taeyong shook his head, wiped his eyes and stood.

“Drink the water, Johnny. I’m leaving.” Taeyong took one last longing look at Johnny—who was sitting on his bed, watching Taeyong with the same longing in his eyes—before walking out of the door he never should’ve walked into in the first place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. that happened. anyways johntaeten nation make some Noise !!!!!


End file.
